Dissolve
by ForeverShipping173
Summary: Merlin collapses from exhaustion and Arthur is worried and guilty. Bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello! So this story is based off the stimulus of prompt 9 from WritingReadingLaughing, see here- **** topic/64876/64369328/List-of-Random-Ideas****. Will just be a a short story, please review and tell me what you think:)**

**Summary; Merlin collapses from exhaustion and Arthur is worried and guilty. Bromance. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin or the characters.**

**Set in Series 5.**

* * *

Merlin was tired. Just so tired.

Not only was he having to protect Arthur more than ever, Arthur had been stressed with Morgana declaring war and was making Merlin do more than ever.

He had barely seen his friend in the past few weeks, he was always busy with council meetings, training the knights and making up defense plans.

Arthur was more affected than he let on, it wasn't just a declaration of war on his kingdom, it was a declaration of war from his own sister. Uther wasn't the only one who had been hurt by Morgana's betrayal, Merlin knew that. Which is why he didn't blame him for giving so much work to him and being out of character.

Merlin was starting to get sick of himself. So much people were dying lately so Merlin could fulfil his destiny and protect Arthur but he wasn't even sure he could do that.

What hope did he have, Morgana was getting more and more powerful and with Mordred right at the heart of Camelot, it was surely doomed. Arthur had been spending more time with Mordred than Merlin lately and that worried him.

Arthur was so busy preparing for war, he didn't have the time to know about all the attacks and threats on his life that had been happening in the meantime. That was up to Merlin to stop. But Merlin couldn't exactly protect Arthur and do all of his extra chores he had at he same time, so he often skipped them which just made Arthur even more angry and made him do all the ones he missed and more as punishment.

Arthur was a man on edge, his jokes with Merlin had stopped and he had started actually punishing him when he spoke out of turn or didn't do his work. It wasn't his fault, Merlin knew that, but it still hurt him when it seemed Arthur had forgotten everything the men had been through together and shunned him like he really was just a simple servant, not the friend Merlin knew Arthur now thought him as. It was like they had gone back in time and he treated him the same way they did when they first met.

He wasn't just tired emotionally though, he was exhausted. All the extra work and the extra work after that Arthur had given him was tiring enough, but the attacks Merlin had been stopping always happened at night, so he hadn't been sleeping, there was just no time. He had only had about four hours sleep for the whole week and if he didn't have time to sleep he definitely didn't have time to eat. The most he had eaten the past few days was an apple.

Merlin was good at keeping secrets, it's what he had to learn to do to survive. So keeping the secret he had been passing out a lot lately, even from Gaius, was easy.

* * *

Arthur was tired too.

Why was he sitting here having to discuss arrangements of which borders got which sheep when there was a war about to start?

It was driving Arthur mad.

How was he supposed to keep the people of his kingdom safe if he was too busy sorting out a sheep dispute?

For the first time in a few years, Arthur was seriously doubting his ability as a King.

He had no idea how to keep his people safe, they couldn't win against his sister's powerful sorcery. _His sister. _How could the kind, caring girl he grew up with be declaring a war on her own brother and the kingdom she grew up in?

Arthur would never understand how she had come to this. How they had come to it.

But he did know that Camelot deserved a better king.

He was so busy with his thoughts, he only vaguely heard Guinevere saying his name and shaking his arm. Eventually he snapped to attention. What hope did he have of winning a war against sorcery if he couldn't even focus on a council meeting?

"Perhaps we should continue this later" Gwen, his queen, said softly.

Arthur didn't even bother to argue. He mumbled his agreement then left for his chambers.

Merlin was already there sweeping the room.

"Sire", Merlin said to acknowledge Arthur's entrance.

Arthur hated Merlin calling him that. It just wasn't normal. But a lot of things wasn't normal anymore.

Arthur had taken out his frustrations lately on his servant, he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself.

Arthur just nodded at his servant and made his way to his desk to look at some defence plans.

After only a few minutes of staring at the plan, Arthur heard a clatter.

The stupid idiot must have dropped the broom. Stupid things like this annoyed Arthur more than ever these days and he was about to shout at the clumsy fool until he saw what was happening.

Merlin was falling to the floor with his eyes closed. When he fell, he hit his head off the floor.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted and ran over to his manservant on the ground.

He shook his body to wake him up but recoiled in horror.

This was the first time Arthur had properly looked at Merlin for weeks.

He had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping for days and when he touched his body, all he could feel was skin and bones.

"Get Gaius." Arthur commanded to a guard who had come in to see what all the noise was about. "Now."

The guard nodded then rushed off.

"What have you done to yourself Merlin?" Arthur whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N; So there you go:) As I said it's only a short story so next chapter will be the last, expect some bromance;) Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you for the people who has followed, favourited and reviewed , glad you're enjoying it:)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

He wasn't out for long thankfully.

As soon as he saw Merlin's eyes flicker open, Arthur spoke to him.

"Merlin," he said gently, "are you all-right?"

Merlin looked around for a few seconds before answering.

"What? Erm, yes. Arthur, why am I on the floor?"

Arthur sighed.

"You fainted Merlin. And I think we both know why."

"Arthur-"

"We'll talk later Merlin. Come on, I'll take you to Gaius, he's on his way anyway."

Arthur helped his friend up slowly. He didn't like how pale his friend was, his natural complexion was pale anyway but he looked completely white. How had he not noticed just how bad he had looked before now? He was supposed to be his master, it was his responsibility..No. He was supposed to be his friend. He was supposed to notice these things.

"Can you walk?"

Merlin nodded but it was quite clear he couldn't as he swayed as soon as he put his first leg forward.

This time though, Arthur was ready and put his arms forward to stop the boy from falling. He was shocked at how little he weighed.

He lifted Merlin's arm onto his shoulder and started to make his way to Gaius's chambers. When Merlin stopped looking like he was about to keel over, Arthur was going to have a serious talk with him.

* * *

The last thing Merlin remembered before waking up on the floor was the room spinning.

He had been feeling sick the whole day. He was so tired and hungry, it didn't help it was a hot day. Gaius wasn't there in the morning so at least he didn't have to deal with him telling Merlin to eat something. He just didn't have the time, why couldn't Gaius just accept that. He only ate the damn apple because of him.

There was much more important things to do than Merlin eating, such as Arthur's safety. What did it matter if he missed a few meals if it meant Arthur was safe? He didn't understand why Gaius, Gwen and Gwaine all made such a big deal out of it. Though at least they cared. It seemed the more Merlin battled to keep Arthur safe, the more Arthur forgot about his existance.

Which is why he was so confused when he woke up on the floor with Arthur leaning over him looking worried.

His first question was obviously asking why he was on the floor.

He wasn't surprised when Arthur told him he had fainted as he had been doing it quite a lot the past few days, he was just embarrassed. Especially when Arthur told him he knew the reason.

He tried to speak but Arthur stopped him just saying they would speak later.

Well that was a conversation Merlin was most definitely not looking forward to.

Merlin noticed Arthur was helping him up but he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lie down and sleep, god, he was tired. More tired than he'd ever been in his life.

He could feel his eyes closing and didn't even try fight it this time, he didn't need to hide it anymore, Arthur had already seen him.

He felt himself falling, only this time he didn't feel the pain of hitting off the floor, someone was holding him up and helping him stand again.

Merlin tried to open his eyes again. It was Arthur holding him up. Since when had he cared?

He felt Arthur put his arm around him and lifted Merlin's arm onto his shoulder.

He would say they walked, but it was more like Arthur dragging him along.

Eventually he heard Gaius's concerned voice and felt him getting put down gently into a bed.

Could he sleep now?

* * *

"What's wrong with him Gaius?" Arthur asked after he had helped the physician put the man in the most comfortable position they could.

"He's severely undernourished Sire. He hasn't been eating nor sleeping and has been working too hard, his body is just simply shutting down."

"Working too hard?" Arthur asked. The words lay heavy in Arthur's throat, like cement.

Had he caused this?

"Yes Sire. He should make a full recovery as long as he eats from a certain diet over a period of time and rest. I know things are very busy for you now Sire, but can I recommend you allow him some time off?"

Arthur was barely listening, he was too busy looking at Merlin's skeletal frame on the bed. He looked horrible, the circles under his eyes were dark which was a startling contrast to how white his skin was. His whole body was all bones. Arthur couldn't stop thinking he was the one to blame for this.

"Sire?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course."

"It's late Arthur. You should sleep."

"Actually Gaius, I was wondering if I could stay.." Arthur didn't think Gaius would allow it, saying Merlin needed to rest but surprising enough, he didn't.

Instead, all the old man said was "I'll get a blanket for you", then left the room.

Arthur wondered what his father would think if he saw him now. Sleeping on the floor in a servant's room just because he was worried. But he had to stay. Not only was it his fault, Merlin was his friend, his best friend and there was no way Arthur was going to leave him now.

He would let Merlin rest for now but he would have a lot of questions for him to answer in the morning.

* * *

Merlin woke feeling more rested than he had in a very long time. How long had he slept for? Oh god, Arthur was going to kill him. Even though his stomach was growling and was so empty it hurt, he would have to skip breakfast again.

It was only then at the thought of Arthur, he noticed his masters head on his bed.

"Arthur?" Merlin said weakly.

Arthur stirred slowly, making a small groan.

"Merlin!" Arthur said happily jumping up.

"You have a lot of questions to answer Merlin. But first, you need to eat."

"No, Arthur, I have to get to work."

Arthur looked taken aback.

"You must be joking! Don't be such an idiot Merlin, you have the next week off at least."

"What, why?" All he had done was faint, he didn't need a whole week off. Why was Arthur being so generous all of a sudden, had something happened?

"Because, Merlin, you fainted twice last night and I doubt it's the first time you've done so. Now would you like to explain why in god's name you haven't been eating or sleeping?!"

"I didn't have time." Merlin said simply.

"You didn't have time? Merlin, this isn't some stupid chore you don't have time to do, this is basic things you need to survive. There is no excuse for being so darn right stupid!"

"Well I know you've been stressed lately, I just wanted to make things easier for you, I didn't have time to eat and do all the work."

"So what about sleeping?!"

Merlin paused. He couldn't exactly tell him that he used his magic to secretly save his life.

"I was doing the extra chores I missed."

Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was looking so angry and upset.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'll catch up with all the work I missed last night. I really don't need a week off."

Arthur looked absolutely furious.

"You think I care about the work Merlin?! I care about you half killing yourself! How could you be so stupid?! You are taking this week off and you will eat and sleep when Gaius tells you to with no arguments, you will not be doing any chores. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself until you get better."

Merlin scoffed at this.

But Arthur wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Merlin..I'm sorry. I didn't realise just how hard I was working you."

"It's okay, you've had a lot on your mind."

"No, Merlin, that's not an excuse. I've let you down and I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled.

"Knew you cared really," he said in a teasing way, thinking Arthur would do it back. But he seemed shaken about the whole experience.

"You're right Merlin, I do. I know I haven't been acting like it lately but you're more than servant, you're my friend. A very good one at that. So just get better."

Merlin nodded. He was genuinely touched.

"Mind you, if you tell anyone I said that, you'll end up in the stocks."

Merlin smiled.

"Of course Sire," he grinned.

That was the first time he had said "Sire" in his normal joking tone for weeks.

"Idiot." Arthur said fondly.

"Clotpole." Merlin retorted back.

"Now, I'm away to go request my breakfast from the kitchens. And you will eat with me too, no arguments."

"Well, I suppose you'll get fat if I don't, got to keep you in shape."

"I am not fat!" Arthur exclaimed before smiling.

Despite the stress and fear of the upcoming war, things with his best friend had went back to normal, and that made Arthur feel happier than he had been for weeks.

As long as Merlin was by his side, the war didn't seem that much of a problem. With Merlin by his side, he could do anything.

* * *

**A/N; The end! Remember to review what you think, hope you enjoyed it:)**


End file.
